


Dreaming of a Carpet

by Living_Free



Series: Slip and Slide [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, batbros, batfamily, dami being cute, jason being hairy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Free/pseuds/Living_Free
Summary: Set in the main Slip and Slide story, when Bruce is presumed dead and Dick is Batman.Dick gets more snuggles than he bargained for, but he’s not one to complain.Damian is attacked by Jason’s gross follicular expulsions.Tim does a boop and pays for it.





	Dreaming of a Carpet

It was post patrol in the wee hours of the morning, and the sun was just beginning to crawl over Gotham’s skyline, and the Bats were going home to roost. Dick snatched Damian up from where he was kicking at a would-be robber and jumped into the batmobile, eager to divest himself of the batsuit that still give him a lump in his throat when he thought of the man who should have been in it.

Bruce. 

His dad, his mentor, dead at the hands of Darksied, leaving Dick to take the mantle of the Bat (shared with Jason on every alternate weekday) and guide Damian into being a good Robin.

Dick smiled. Damian was already a good boy, if loud, with violent tendencies. He was Dick’s little murder baby. 

By the time Dick had rolled into the Batcave, Damian was already asleep in the passenger seat. Making sure that Damian was well and truly asleep, Dick planted a kiss on his pudgy cheek and watched the boy frown and kick at the air. 

He carried Damian up to their shared bed and changed the boy into pajamas before tucking him in, and getting into bed beside him. “Goodnight, Dami,” Dick whispered, and turned off the lights, eager to head into slumberland himself. 

Perhaps he would dream of Bruce. 

After what felt like barely a few minutes, Dick felt the bed dip again. He opened his eyes and saw Jason, much to his surprise. Dick flicked a lamp on, and looked up at his brother. “Jay? Are you just getting in?”

Jason nodded mutely. He cleared his throat and proceeded to stare at Dick, then down at Damian. “I didn’t know that you’d taken over Bruce’s room,” he said, finally. 

“I started co-sleeping with Dami after that time he thought that Bruce was haunting him, remember? My bed wasn’t big enough, so we moved in here a few days ago.” Dick looked askance at Jason’s bare chest and sweatpants before realization hit him. “Oh, Little Wing,” he whispered sadly, “you’ve been sleeping in here too?”

Jason flinched at having been caught out. “Sometimes. And only when my mattress at home breaks. And when Roy is out of town.” 

Dick stared soulfully at Jason, who could have used his childhood room, but instead chose to snuggle up in their dad’s bed when he was feeling down. “Oh, Little Wing.”

“Shut up,” Jason hissed. “I’ll go, alright?”

Dick reached out and held Jason’s hand. “No, stay,” he insisted. “There’s room for all of us.”

Jason stared sardonically at Dick. “You want me, a grown-ass man, to sleep next to you, also a grown-ass man, and the demon spawn that I know for a fact bites in his sleep? All in our father’s bed?”

In lieu of an answer, Dick led Jason over to the bed and tucked him in. Then he went back over to his side of the bed and shimmied under the blankets. He looked over at Jason on the far side of the bed, with Damian inbetween them, fast asleep. 

“Warm and cozy, Jay?”

“How can your masculinity stand it when you say those words?” Jason grumbled. 

Dick snickered, then sighed. “I like a full bed,” he admitted. “It reminds me of the circus. There was no space for individual beds, so we’d all lump together in one big one. Mostly it was me and my parents, but sometimes, I’d have sleepovers with my friends in the contortion troupe and the juggling squad.”

Jason allowed the silence to stretch for sometime before speaking. “I never shared a bed before I came here. We only ever had a mattress, no frame. And mom’s room was for her...habits. She didn’t want me to see. Then, I was on the streets. When Bruce took me home, it was the first time I slept in a bed. I didn’t even know what cozy meant until then.”

Dick reached across and laced his fingers through Jason’s. “You’ll always fond a cozy place here, Little Wing-“

“Don’t-“

“-in my heart.”

Ugh. “You disgust me,” Jason muttered as Dick chuckled. “Go to bed already.”

Dick smiled and turned off the light. “Goodnight, Little Wing.”

***

Damian woke up surrounded by hair. And not Grayson’s silky locks either. Coarse, short, rough, itchy hair sprouting from bodily follicles like a caveman. It felt...common. 

“Todd!” Damian hissed, and sat up, only to be pushed down by the combined weight of Grayson’s and Todd’s arms around him. Damian flinched away from Jason’s follicular expulsions and wriggled free. 

Dick opened his eyes blearily and focused on Damian. “Morning, Dami,” he whispered. “Sleep well?”

“If only,” Damian hissed. “The whole night, I dreamt that I was being trapped under mounds of poorly made carpets! And now I see that it is true! I have prophetic dreams, Grayson!”

Dick giggled and looked at the clock. Five thirty in the morning, and a Saturday at that. “We have a while before we have to be up,” he whispered. “Come back to bed, Dami.”

“Never,” Damian whispered. “I shall not be ensnared in Todd’s vile body hairs, like a guileless insect in a venus fly trap! I shall go and seek my fortunes elsewhere this morn. Goodbye, Grayson!”

Dick giggled as Damian stomped out, and turned to look at Jason, who was still asleep. Dick smiled, and snuggled closer to his Little Wing, throwing an arm over him. The creases in Jason’s brow smoothed out, and his face relaxed. In his dreams, the ghouls and ghosts were suddenly vanquished by a strange animated costumed penis who was doling our power hugs. 

Even years later, Jason would remember the strange dream and chuckle. 

***

Meanwhile...

Tim was dreaming sweet dreams about a certain Kryptonian farmboy (not Clark), in whose arms his dream self was writhing, his tiny bosom heaving sexfully with the raw passion and love coursing through their entwined bodies. 

A little known fact - Tim occasionally moonlighted as an erotica writer. It was little known, because Bruce would absolutely kill Conner and lock Tom away like Rapunzel if he found out. 

Then, Kon’s ice cold feet slithered up Tim’s leg, making it erupt in goosebumps-

And then he woke up. 

Without a second to lose, Tim threw back the sheets to see

(1) his Kon induced sex boner

(2) Damian

A thousand questions flooded through Tim’s mind. Why was Damian in bed with him? When did he arrive? Why couldn’t he make his boner go away? Curse the fertility of his youth!

With nothing else for it, Tim lay back down and focused on the most unsexy thing he could think of - Bruce.

Within seconds, his boner had wilted away, to be replaced by depression and anxiety. Time for his meds. Tim cast another glance over at Damian, who had his leg thrown over Tim’s, and was snoozing peacefully. Tim suddenly realized the appeal of Damian’s button nose - it was very boopable. 

He booped the nose, and so roused the beast. 

Tim ran for dear life.


End file.
